


a new home

by notaheroofjustice



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 03:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14204268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notaheroofjustice/pseuds/notaheroofjustice
Summary: just a small little brian x reader don't mind me





	a new home

Sometimes in life a change is needed. A bit of a new beginning. At least that’s what this move was for you and Brian. 

 

You both agreed you needed to get away from everything, and it was about time that you had a house to move into together. It was cheap definitely, but it was perfect to be called home. However the house needed a few changes done to it first. And the first to be taken care of would be to repaint it! It was a nice place of course, but everything can use a fresh coat of paint every now and then. 

 

The plan was to keep it simple, but you two couldn’t really choose a single color for the entire house. So you ended up with a different one for almost every room. “This is going to be a mess,” you told Brian, glancing over at the male standing only a few feet away from you.

 

He laughed in response as he opened up the paint cans. “Maybe, but it’s gonna be our mess!”

 

You couldn’t help but chuckle at his words. “You’re so cheesy.”

 

A wink was sent your way as he finished up the task and picked up paint rollers for each of you to use. “Well, let’s get to work then.”

 

From there on you two basically spent the rest of the day painting. Well, painting and goofing around. It made for a fun time, Brian stopping to make a bunch of jokes at every given opportunity. Of course you’d jump in with your own joke every now and then, but your boyfriend has always been known to be the life of the party between the two of you. Overall, it was an enjoyable time. Something one wouldn’t exactly expect from being stuck painting walls all day. 

 

However, by the time you both decided to stop for the day, paint had gotten pretty much everywhere. The floors were covered in old newspaper naturally, but for the two of you it was a very different story. You were certain you’d be washing paint off of your body for days to come. It was worth it though. 

 

You could see the signs of the sun going down outside, indicating it was time to pack up and head back to your friend’s house you were staying out while you two worked on the house. A lot of work had gotten done today alone, and you were both excited at the idea of getting to move in sooner rather than later. 

 

So much so Brian scooped you up in his paint covered arms and planted a kiss right on your lips. Laughter came from him as you starting coughing and spitting afterwards. It wasn’t to be rude, and he knew full well it wasn’t either. A bit of paint had been on his lips. 

 

“You got paint in my mouth!” 

 

“I wanted to make your favorite color.”

 

He winked, and you stared blankly at him before bursting into laughter. “God you’re so ridiculous,” yet you couldn’t help but love him.

 

However you cut the moment short in order to finish packing up. It was getting darker, and even though there wasn’t much reason to worry you could feel a bit of nervousness from Brian. So you got it done, locked up, and left to go back to your friend’s place.

 

You glanced back in the car mirror. Soon it would be complete. And you two would start living together within your new house.

 

It was odd to consider. Yet the thought filled you with happiness as you reached down to take hold of one of Brian’s hands, giving a slight reassuring squeeze as a smile appeared on your face.

 

It was nerve wracking to consider what the future may hold, but whatever worry you had left you as you felt Brian squeeze your hand back. He wasn’t fully in your field of vision, but you could tell he was smiling too.


End file.
